smg4_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SMG4
"WHERE'S MY BURRITO!!!?" and "Consider yourself, STERILIZED." -Glitchy SuperMarioGlitchy4, also known as Glitchy since Mario in real life!? (200 Video Special) and War of the Fat Italians 2017 and known as Glitch and known as Smushy Glitchy (when he consumes a Smushy Mushroom), better known as SMG4, is the nerdy lead main protagonist of The Glitchy Cinematic Universe/SMG4 bloopers and a big socially awkward pacifist. His appearance in the actual bloopers is as an opportunist Meme God/Lord/Dealer and laid-back guy who joyfully likes making videos involving him, Mario, being Mario's benevolent boss, and doing Random and Zany stuff as well as having Wacky Adventures with the goal to keep his fans happy, always make them laugh, and keep beating his arch-nemesis SMG3. He's also the younger brother of SMG2. This Ice Wizard and Blue Fiery Ball Conjuror is an adorkable, friendly, docile, honest, outgoing, quirky, funny, affable guy, passionate and protective of his work; that aside, he seems to play the deadpan snarky cynical intelligent sensible sane respectful responsible intuitive insightful calm and collected pacifist straight-man who is relatively more grounded in reality being somewhat shy and introverted; believing in peaceful diplomacy, mercy, and using words rather than resort to mindless harsh violence. Sometimes he's portrayed as a lazy person that doesn't like danger and rain which is why most of the time he stays indoors to make bloopers. He is the Voice of Reason and the Morality Pet who is often irritated or shocked by Mario's crazy, jerkish, goofball, flamboyant idiocy to counter him/serve as his foil/equal, compare/contrast their personalities and bounce off of each other (while SMG4 is shown at times to be a goofy dork, he is closer to being normal than Mario is). But in most videos, they are friends as well as boss (SMG4) and assistant/worker/employee (Mario); SMG4 is the Relaxed and Chillin' Sensitive Guy to Mario's Manly Man. SMG4 is predominantly a Super Mario 64 machinimist and also uses material from Minecraft, Garry's Mod, and other media. [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IgmqSeTW3jk His secret weapon is singing and dancing to Hit or Miss for one hour straight.] SMG4 is a devotes a lot of his time to making these videos, usually uploading a new video every weekend, and sometimes accepts works such as fanart from his channel's viewers and subscribers. In his videos, he often uses quotes, music, and stuff from other famous YouTubers like PewDiePie and Smosh as well as from movies, video games, memes, or TV shows. In the fan-made (yet real) SMG4 Longplays, his role remains the same with a few minor moveset additions. For example, he is really observant and can analyse the name of any enemy found on the field and he knows the locations of secret hidden Stars. However strong enemies that can be destroyed in one hit by Mario will take two hits for SMG4 (one example includes the Boulders from Super Mario Galaxy) however weak enemies such as Goombas still only take one hit. In the Mario Kart Longplays he assists his partner whomever it may be. In the early days they were bent on saving the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser, however starting with September 5 2014, the Glitchy Gang saves the World from evil villains bent on ruining his YouTube career and Blooper Videos, and taking over the universe. These villains include Waluigi, Bowser, and even his evil arch-rival and doppelganger SMG3. Background Real name: Luke Lerdwichagul Aliases: Glitchy, Glitch, SmushyMarioGlitchy4, Sterilizer Man Guy 4 Hire, SMG4, SMUG4, SupaMemeGenerator4, The Magical Hobo, Glitchy Boy Species: Human Nationality: Aisan-Australian Age: 19 Occupation: Varies, Technology Enthusiast, Youtuber, Blooper-Maker, Wallet Inspector, Merch Fairy, Pretty Ballerina, Wizard, Gardener, Pizza Hut Employee Likes: Super Mario 64, bloopers, memes and his computer Currently the most popular Super Mario 64 machinimist on YouTube Best friends with Mario and the rest of the Glitchy Crew (sometimes battling each other over various reasons) Martial Arts Fighting Style: Karate (pronounced "Kah-rah-tay") techniques M. Bison inspired outfit (Blue color variant) Karate Chops "HIIIIIIIYA!!!!!!!!" Judo Hadoken Shoryuken Helicopter Legs/Spinning Bird Kick Focus Attack "Focusing" Shin Shoryuken (True Rising Dragon Fist; a 3 hit combo including a flaming blue uppercut) Shippu Jinraikyaku (Hurricane Swift Thunder Leg) Free Style: SMGFan The most effective attack: Involves spinning his arms in circles imitating a fan Ultimate Tornado Slam (Spin Jump) Physicality Strength High-fived Batman so hard he sent him flying Once launched Mario into the sky in just 3/4 hits and a Shoryuken Once shot a Mario Head in just 1.5 seconds with just a pistol when he got scared Threw Mario who weighs 94,324,323,595 kg to the Black Star with ease Knocked out Mario with a rock Killed Mario in one punch Can usually beat the hell out of Mario by smacking him Comparable to the power of the illuminati Ran right through a wooden door Beat Mario over the head with a toilet Kicked Mario several hundred feet away *SMG4's Mario's weight is confirmed at 55.56 million pounds Can pick up and toss an over 700 ton King Bob-Omb Managed to pick up Bowser and throw him off a roof *SMG4's Bowser's weight is confirmed at 3135 lbs. Kicked a Toad several feet in the air Threw someone into a tree so hard, they exploded Kicked a soccer ball right over a Thwomp's head Could pick up and throw a large bed hard enough to knock someone out K.O.ed Mario with a strong kick Knocked Bob through the castle and hundreds of feet in the air Kicked the Soldier's American tea-bags hard enough to send him to the ground Can pick up Bowser and swing him around by the tail Could briefly run with Mario on his back Could stand upright in a speeding, out of control train Sent Luigi spiraling backward with a sword strike Can pick up and throw a big truck full of millions of Rocks Can use a hammer to hit the target on the Strength Test to send the bell flying into space hitting a space shuttle that plummeted to the Earth and surviving it's explosion upon impact Can block a frying pan attack from Mario. Can overpower and get the upperhand on Mario while Mario was mind controlled by Waluigi Destroyed Waluigi's scepter Can kick a Rejection form Waluigi which overpowered him and made Waluigi weaken quite considerably Can reel up Fishy Boopkins' big stone boulder with a fishing rod Can beat the crap out of SMG3 Can handle multiple Koopalings and Bowser Jr. on his own and beat them up Can backhand bitch slap Mario across the room "BE-GONE! THOT!" Punched Obi-Wan Kenobi into space While being restrained can send a group of security guards bigger than him flying with a single punch Severed off Super Saiyan 3 Mario's arm Can hit a mannequin so hard his hand exploded leaving a stump/bristle Speed Reacts and Moves at speeds faster than the Speed of Light Has dodged countless rounds of bullets from guns Picked up and threw a bed at SMG3 in a fraction of a second Can out-run Mario Kept up with Sanic Fast enough to land a direct punch to Sanic Dodged a 360-no scope from Mario Can out-speed lightning from "Guy" Went to the sun in 4 seconds Can run around the entire castle like a blur Could dodge lasers being fired at him Could dodge several explosive shots Could outrun a Chain Chomp on foot Casually ducked under a bullet Could dance around point-blank minigun fire Could dodge up close laser fire Could briefly outrun the Pingas Train Can fall so fast he burst into flames While tied up he dodged Bob's hair-cutting blades Dodged lightning from a Rejection form Waluigi Can reel so fast with his fishing rod that he bursts into flames Can run fast enough to keep up with Bob Dodged Dio and his Stand: The World Teleportation (?) can appear just about anywhere without anyone noticing him Durability Survived a planet explosion Compares to Waluigi who survived an explosive launch of infinite meters into space Survived a helicopter explosion while inside it without a single scratch on him and continue saying "Where's my Burrito?" as if it's nothing Along with the crew, survived a plane crash without a single scratch while having 2 of the most wanted serial killers on the board (The psychopathic Villager and Enzo) Survived many explosions Survived skydiving (without a parachute or the Chocobo) Endured the explosion of a Pingas Missile from the War of the Pingas Survived a battle against Sonic the Hedgehog, Sanic, Super Sonic, and Super Sanic Endured a laser blast from a giant Yoshi Can survive a keeping his sanity while watching the Luigi Dance Endured getting sucked by Kirby for a few seconds and only lost his sight for a bit Survived Mario falling on him from the clouds Survived an explosion that leveled a city Can somehow survive and talk without his head Survived getting shot in the face Survived a giant mushroom cloud explosion Survived burning in a cardboard box Survived being up close to a nuclear explosion Survived being thrown out of a ten story building Survived being blasted by a flamethrower Survived being hit in the head with a bathtub Survived an explosion that blew up a tank Survived getting the hell beaten out of him by several bullies Survived a pistol right to the head Survived a rock the size of his head falling from several hundred feet in the air Survived an explosion that leveled a giant castle without a scratch Survived a Waluigi launcher exploding in his hands Survived being knocked down by a frying pan Survived being blown up by a bob-omb Survived being eaten and only lost his head Can somehow talk and live without his head Is fine breathing in hallucinogenic gas Was fine after a large gas explosion Was fine after an explosion that destroyed a helicopter Survived a blue shell explosion Can go an entire week without blinking Survived being hit by the Pingas Train Survived being buried in Steves Survived a planet-level explosion and only got lit on fire Survived an explosion that leveled a restaurant Survived being hit by Mario's kart (which was powerful enough to blow up a giant train) Survived being hit head-on by a cannonball that destroyed a dingy Survived a firework exploding in his face Survived being hit by a subway train Survived a tennis ball to the eye Survived an explosion from multiple heat-seeking missiles Survived the explosion of a space shuttle that fell from space (that he himself caused) Survived being burst into flames after falling from high altitudes Survived being hit in the face with a frying pan from Mario Survived Bob's killer haircut Survived an explosion of Thomas the Tank Engine in space Survived attacks (like getting his head punched off his body and getting kicked in his ass and Pingas) and a building exploding on him; all caused by Mario while Mario was being controlled by Rejection Waluigi Survived getting his entire body struck by Fishy Boopkins' big stone boulder that he himself reeled with his fishing rod which then sent him flying to the ground on his pingas While stuck in a cage, he survived his prostate exploding after being thrown by Bob in his Incredible Hulk (Brute Bob) form Survived a gunshot from Roy Survived being strangled, pummeled, and thrashed around by a tentacle monster Survived the vacuum of space Survived an explosive attack from Godzilla Survived an axe-kick to the neck during the fight with Super Saiyan God (Blue haired) Goku Survived Super Saiyan PewDiePie beating him with T-Series Was OK when Smart-Ass Mario's Giant Robo Mario yeeted him Survived a tactical nuke by a jerky goose Survived Super Saiyan 3 Mario in an arm wrestling match Survived a black hole created by Super Saiyan 3 Mario Survived a point blank Bob-omb to the face Survived a door being slammed shut on his pingas Tanked Karate Chopping his own hand off Heavily implied Healing Factor: Can be greatly injured and even lose either his head or his limbs yet come back fine in the very next scene Intelligence Estimated 200 IQ Has Computer Typing/Programming/Science skills Pro Gamer Was able to please Weegee (even though all he says is Weegee) Much smarter than Mario (though, that's not saying too much) Easily shut down Hal Knows how to drive vehicles (even a Flying Car License) and fly a helicopter A rather skilled Soccer Player Figured out the labyrinth puzzle rather easily Taught Mario how to use Vegas Problem-solving skills Cashier Re-created the Boeing 737-800 out of a paper airplane Recruited members of a resistance and the Wild Childs to stop SMG3 from stealing the internet Was the Captain (with the soldier's voice from Team Fortress 2) and made tactical strategies (i.e. Pincer Movement and Trolley Mobile) when attempting to purchase Super Smash Each Other in the Ass Ultimate before all the copies sold out Can log roll by using Shroomy's body as a wheel/unicycle/skateboard A rather skilled Left-Handed Bassist and Guitarist Ambidextrous when using a pencil Graduated from a university studying Memeology; becoming an intellectual he received his Meme Degree (in universe) Oven Duty and Cooking skills Formerly worked for the A.S.S. (Anime Secret Service) because Princess Peach asked him to, was Second-in-Command/Lieutenant but has later defected Strategic Master Planner Built a house in Minecraft Built a rocket launcher in the style of Tari's Meta Runner arm/Power Glove that was meant to be used by Heavy to beat 150 arcade games in 5 seconds Savagely roasted Meggy and Wario on Twitter Skills & Abilities/Moveset Character Manipulation *Can control all of the characters on his account whenever he pleases 4th-Wall Breaking Can appear outside the game and into the cheat menu *Can activate a Moon-Jump *Can appear outside the game and into the cheat menu Energy Balls Can apparently just shoot these from his hands Magic Has shown conversion magic, being able to convert some objects into others like rocks into babies Has also shown the use of lighting magic His magic also allows him to fly (although he can fly naturally) His most powerful spell "Leviosaaa", is a concentrated orb of magic that could destroy all of Hogwarts Pingas Cannon "CANNOOOON PINGGGGGGGAAAAAAS" Is activated where his penis should be Can launch things as large as Mario out at high speeds Can fire stuff out of it like Waluigi Launchers *Can even fire Mario out of it Can fire soccer balls from it Some items as heavy as Wario can be sent flying into the clouds Ice Magitek (Mage) & Blue Scepter (plus that spikey red anime hairdo) Can create Snowmen Can create giant Freezies/Slipices Can fire off cold lightning bolts Can create actual Freezers, Refrigerators, Coolers, sharp Icicle hazards like Stalagtites/Stalagmites, Ice Cream, and Frozen Popsicles Cold Manipulation *Can use it to control the environment and enemies on the battlefield by freezing them solid *Created an ice surfboard that so Meggy could skate across the ground and avoid Saiko's Bonzai Bills *Can create ice cube forts/glacier barriers (like from Overwatch) Blue Ice Fireballs Like Mario's Pyrokinesis but SMG4's flames are blue and come from his Blue Scepter Can also be used to freeze enemies Flight Can somehow fly He also did so as the "Flying Wallet Inspector" and the Merch Fairy He can use the Wing Cap, Super Leaf (Fox Glitchy) or Raccoon Suit (Kitsune Glitchy), and/or Cape Feather to fly Hammerspace Can pull stuff out of thin air Can use it to board up doors or attack Explosion Explodes in extreme anger or extreme fear Rarely gets scared enough or angry enough to do this skill often Destroyed Peach's Castle Kamehameha It has been heavily implied that SMG4 can perform the Kamehameha in his earlier videos Has also been implied that it could one shot a magically enraged SMG3 Genki-dama (Spirit Bomb) Can absorb all fan videos and internet memes by calling upon them Has destroyed entire kingdoms Super Saiyan 3 (Somehow) skipped SS and SS2 Beat SS3 Mario at arm wrestling Ninjutsu *Transformation Jutsu How Luke (Real-life SMG4) turns into Machinima SMG4 (and vise versa) ZA WARUDO Time Stop/Manipulation on the world around him Glitching Reality Warping 4th-Wall Breaking Raving Meme Spamming Face Swapping Rage Induced Size Expansion When his rage intensifies his size and power grows/increases His face can morph into any angry meme faces for intimidation His transformation makes the area around him darker/pitch black and fiery flames appear to surround him and the person targeted by him Was able to intimidate Peach and Bob Tari's NES Mind Controller (Glitchy himself was being controlled) SMG4 attains Ultra Instinct as he was shown dodging Rejection form Waluigi's lightning (plus it's accompanied by 2 themes Ultimate Battle and Clash of Gods/The Final Death Match) Pokémans Spidey He's a goddamn spider Can overpower and send Mario flying Defeated Steve Can destroy entire foundations such as platforms and bridges Hubert the Rocks (Wizard Rock) "You're a wizard Hubert" He's a Rock Was there during Hobo SMG4's time of need One shotted Ultra Instinct Shaggy Zorua Used once Only knows Tackle Was able to fuck up Mario in 1 move Snowmen Can (surprisingly) fight really well Freezies/Slipices Used to crush or freeze people upon contact with it Red Meme Goblin Kevin Ate SMG4's Meme Dealer Cucco Wallet Inspector Threatened Mario to give him his wallet by using a sharp shattered glass bottle as a weapon Talks like Beedle from The Legend of Zelda series Furret "Don't kill Furrets" First one killed by Mario The fate of the second one unknown Arsenal Bob-ombs Can pull them out of seemingly nowhere Will tick for a few seconds before exploding He'll need to get away from the explosions though Can throw several of these mid-air AK-47 Exactly what it says on the tin Comes with a silencer Gatling Gun Machine Gun Sword/Dagger Can be used for close-ranged combat Tank A tank nearly the size of the castle itself Can fire giant explosive shots Can also fire what sounds like machine guns Flying Bathtub Can be used to fly Giant Paper Airplane Can be used to fly Helicopter Can be used to fly Wizard Magic Wand Can use magic with it Can transform others with it Can turn anything into anything else basically Can shoot magic lightning bolts "Wingardium LeviosAAAAAAAAAAAH" Explosive Toast "You know what they say: All Toasters Toast Toast!!" Can be thrown like Mario's Fireballs and any direct contact results in foes being burst into flames or being caught in the explosion Shotgun A standard shotgun Rarely uses it One shot killed a giant Mario head *The same Mario head that endured the destruction of Earth Waluigi Launcher Bought from eBay or a local Wario House Waluigi's internal bone structure is rearranged to work as a launcher Lastly, an explosive, most commonly a bomb is wedged between Waluigi's butt, allowing him to be used as a launcher Knocked over several bowls of spaghetti Was powerful enough to knock over King Bob-Omb Tends to squirm Can increase the range and power by adding explosives Can even reach space with enough power One shot blew up a tank Super Bell/Cat Glitchy "RING RING RING!!!" Turns him into a white furry cat (White Cat Suit) Lucky Bell/Lucky Cat Glitchy Considered an upgrade of the Super Bell Transforms into Lucky Cat Glitchy when a Ground Pound is performed Very akin to the Statue form from his Kitsune Suit, except it gives him coins while falling and makes him invincible. SMG4'z Lucky Cat form is slightly different; he is raising his left paw instead of his right as he is left-handed Shopping Kart/Trolley Mobile Home-Run Bat Fire Extinguisher RPG weapons Katana Bug-Spray Can *Super Spray Pesticide Originally used by Stanley the Bugman to defeat the original arcade/classic Donkey Kong Senior (Young Cranky Kong) twice; one such occurence being at Stanley's Greenhouse and the other was in space Blue/Kamikaze/Rainbow Shell When ducking, he is invulnerable to almost anything Can use the Shell Dash ability Can swim faster and with more accuracy and precision Can ride on top of it like a skateboard Spiny Blue Shell (w/wings or w/o wings) Can ride on top of it Will home into someone and blow 'em up Unknown how much control he has over where it goes Ultra Jack Hammer Ultra Hammer A large black/gray/golden hammer Can knock foes back with it Mega Mushroom/Golden Mushroom Greatly enhances the user's power, speed, and endurance and/or their size Chainsaw A regular chainsaw Sent a butt-hurt fanboy flying His Horse (Ssenmodnar 11) Tastes like shit With a stroke of its mane, it turns into a plane Can grow two barrels of machine guns on each of its sides Kiseru Pipe (from Ganbare Goemon/Mystical Ninja) Crowbar Deathbus Thomas the Tank Engine/Pingas Train Fishing Rod Can reel up big stone boulders Fishy Boopkins got scared of the fishing hook Fishy Boopkins should have stopped resisting and just be saved... Pianta Watering Can Wing Cap Likely works the same as it does in the games Allows him to fly Like much of his arsenal, he only used this once Has trouble landing it Super/Raccoon Leaf (Fox Glitchy) or Tanooki Suit (Kitsune Glitchy) Likely works the same as it does in the games Allows him to fly Can spin with the tail for feather falls and safe landings Spinning with the tail can defeat enemies Frying Pan Cape Feather Likely works the same as it does in the games Allows him to fly Can spin with the cape as part of his Spin Jump for feather falls and safe landings Spinning with the cape can defeat enemies or turn them around (like Mario and Dr. Mario in the Super Smash Bros. series) Rock What else do you think it is? Flamethrower These are getting really obvious Pingas Launcher It's a Pingas launcher Can fire multiple Pingases at once Rocket Launcher It's a rocket launcher Can fire multiple rockets at once Took out a good chunk of the Nether (from Minecraft) Handgun From the looks of it, it is likely a Magnum Research/IMI Desert Eagle Heavy Caliber Pistol Can wield it with one hand Killed a Nether Wart with one bullet Fire Extinguisher Can put out fires Can also be used as a bludgeoning tool Sword A medium-ranged slashing weapon Sniper Rifle Can pick off targets from a distance Combat Knife Just by throwing it, he knocked a gun out of Dr. Eggman's gun Bow & Elven Arrows Fire Arrows Meme Detector Detects memes Mighty Mushroom Morpher Allows him to go into his "Mushroom Ranger" form (see below) Mushroom Ranger Form Gains this form via his Mighty Mushroom Morpher Can fly in this form His physical stats are most likely enhanced Can summon a car to ram into foes Can also summon a spear in this form Survived being sent flying by a giant robot Can also summon a giant, flying Hank Hill he can ride on *Who repeatedly just says "propane" Could take down a giant robot the size of a house Waluigi's Staff of Rejection Has the power to make others feel the pain that Waluigi has felt due to being rejected his whole life, it is unknown how long the effect lasts. The staff can also be used to make T-Pose Zombies, as opposed to using a T-Pose Mushroom. Those infected by the staff cannot be cured by 1-Up Mushrooms, but can be cured if the staff is destroyed. Meme Chest *Holds The Most Cancerous Meme Chest *Ye Olde Meme Chest: Has Rage Face Comics YouTube Poops If one was to look closely at these memes they will go insane after seeing the worst things they've ever witnessed in their life Vine TikTok Anime Memes Punny Memes Deep Fried Memes Animal Videos Piles of Meme Trash *Holds Dead Memes in them Strong enough to send Mario in a speeding minecart flying PolterNUT (Poltergust) G-00 Used the NUT button to succ up Gooigi and save Luigi Uber Feats His "super mario 64 bloopers: Who let the chomp out?" video accumulated more than 10 million views in just 7 months Survives being with Mario on a daily basis Has over 3.30 million subscribers and over 1 billion views on YouTube Saved Mario from kidnappings Took out a corrupt security system Survived a death stare from Weegee Killed Link Competed with SMG3 in a magic competition and won Has competed with Mario in multiple "War of the Fat Italians" With the help of Mario, took down a giant Mario Beat down a bunch of Teletubbies With the help of Mario, defeated an evil Ztar twice With the help of Mario and a few others, won a soccer match for some little kids With the help of Mario, defeated Luigi and his army of clones K.O.ed Mario in a wrestling match With the help of Mario, killed Bowser in the rap game Hosted a talent show Survived an entire planet full of Teletubbies With the help of Mario, made it to the top of SMG3's Gauntlet of Gloom in less than 10 minutes With the help of Mario, captured a Chain Chomp and won a pet show Along with Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad, became the Mushroom Rangers and stopped Dr. Pootis Managed to break out of Cappy's possession when Mario was about to see his browsing history Graduated from university (in universe) Along with Mario, competed to be on Peach's sports team Competed in a gladiator-style arena In a battle royale setting he took down Luigi Created the Super Mario Bros. Super Show (in universe) Ate 182 of Waluigi's tacos Devoured an entire college cafeteria's worth of food (except the spaghetti) Defeated Mario in 2.5 seconds Survived Waluigi's T-Pose Zombie Apocalypse thrice (the first and third times were close calls though) Survived a heart attack Assisted Tari in defeating a Rejection powered up Waluigi Broke Waluigi's Rejection Cane Survived a Teletubbie Purge (barely) Survived the Black Friday onslaught that happened when he, Tari, and Mario were attempting to buy Super Smash Each Other in the Ass Bros. Ultimate Was a guitarist in Saiko's song Darkest Hour that destroyed Bob's Rapping Career Blasted Mario away with a Kamehameha Assisted in the disbandment of A.S.S. and unbanned Anime in the Mushroom Kingdom Survived two encounters with Godzilla Defeated Sephiroth Defeated Francis Helped others like Fishy Boopkins, Saiko Bitchitaru, Bob, the Guards N' Retards Chris Gordman and Swagmaster69696969696, Axol, and even Ultra Instinct Shaggy in destroying Anime Island after winning the war Defeated Super Saiyan PewDiePie Saved his channel from SMG3's cringe posts and replaced them with Kek posts Saved all of the YouTubers' accounts and passwords from SMG3 Kicked Wario's ass for bullying Tari and stealing her new Smash game Super Smash Each Other In The Ass Brothers 3D Dream Drop Distance & Knuckles Survived his worst nightmares (Lewd/Erotic SMG3 Porn, Cowboy-Clown SMG3, and a pair of SMG3 dolls humping each other) Defeated IT/Pennywise (who was a disguised Gooigi) Survived getting inhaled by Kirby Beat Super Saiyan 3 Mario in an arm wrestling match Survived being turned into a Weegee Doll for 500 years during the Weegee Uprising Got a degree in "Memology" Weaknesses Giant Chain Chomps and Teletubbies Still doesn't have his burrito Jump Scares Cuteness Overdose Too obsessed with technology like his computer/laptop to the point where sometimes he'll beat up his friends if they forcibly touch his stuff without his consent Can get lazy, clumsy, and anti-social Feeling Guilty While the funny prankster friend on the outside, he'll go back home to be sad again Can somewhat be distracted by anything and everything related to technology His computer is vulnerable to being hacked/locked which will leave him depressed His susceptible ass "OOOOH MY ASS!!!!!!" Is easily scared by anything related to Justin Bieber Without memes, he will die due to his meme addiction Posting Cringe instead of Kek will ruin his channel The cringe-worthy Fortnite Dance As a pacifist, he doesn't really like brawling unless he's forced to attack against all odds; relies a lot on his "Kah-rah-tay" SMG4 is cowardly when it comes to games in the horror genre and hides under his bedroom covers when it comes to playing games like Slendytubbies and he's OK with that Usually, because of his passive nature, he tries to just run away from larger threats Unlike most Mario characters, SMG4 is supposedly only capable of holding his breath for 5 seconds; hence he's not as able to breathe in space (subverted since the Ssenmodnar three million subscriber fan collab) In real life and the game, he does not like spaghetti Idea Blocks (unless he makes a discovery and/or finds inspiration) Can sometimes have a somewhat childish stubborn attitude Is slightly competitive A little greedy Has a little bit of a boastful ego due to the success of his comedy and his channel; this hubris sometimes causes him to do foolish things, like be desperate for fame and attention, and lash out at people when enraged Criminal Record *''Meme Dealing:'' In SMG4: MarioTube 2, it was revealed that SMG4 was an illegal meme dealer, discovered by Luigi. He, however, was not arrested until SMG4: Mario Preschool. *''Using Confiscated Things and Hijacking:'' In Spaghetti Law, when spaghetti, Mario's favorite food was banned from the Mushroom Kingdom, both SMG4 and Mario tried to bring it back by hijacking a truck filled with the dish. *''Stealing and Murder:'' In 0% of Spaghetti, Mario and SMG4 stole spaghetti from a man and blew his house up, taking the man with it. *''Participating in Ilegal Operations:'' In the Anime Arc, SMG4 defected from the Anime Moderation Service (A.S.S.) due to Mario forcing him to and was forced to become part of the Anime Cartel, a criminal organization which illegally smuggled anime into the Mushroom Kingdom following its banning. Trivia *SMG4's Blue Cap has had many variations such as a G'' from his nickname ''Glitchy, S from SuperMarioGlichy4, and sometimes just SMG4. *SMG4 actually has Slick Spikey Black hair (in reference to his hair in real life) though it sometimes differs between this default look and silver anime girl hair in pigtails, he also has Gold/Amber colored eyes, whereas his SM64 and GMod models feature him with brown hair and blue irises/pupils. **His mustache is smaller, more flat, more narrow, and stretches farther across his face compared to Mario's. SMG4 has flat, silkier, and smoother hair, a smaller nose, Green shoes, Light-Blue buttons on his overalls, and a thinner body build/character model. *SMG4 is heavily implied to be Left-Handed. *SMG4 has appeared as a playable character in the fan-made game Super Smash Bros. Lawl. **He does play Super Smash Each Other in the Ass Bros. and occasionally with Tari and Mario. ***SMG4's mains are Jigglypuff, Princess Peach, Mr. Game & Watch, King Dedede, and Little Mac. *SMG4 does appear in fanon crossovers such as Cartoon Fightclub, Animation Rewind, fanmade Death Battles, etc. *During Mushroom and Morons, he was a fire-breathing dragon who could also wield a shotgun. *SMG4 joined YouTube on February 13, 2009 although he didn't post a video until May 7, 2011. **In person, SMG4 hates spaghetti, which is referenced in Super Mario University. **He is currently 20 years old. **His colors are: Blue cap, arms, and shirt, and white overalls. **His favorite game is Super Mario 64. **His favorite non-Mario game is Team Fortress 2. He also likes Minecraft and even more so Roblox, as well as the Mother/EarthBound series. **His favorite foods are Burritos, Krispy Kreme Donuts, Pineapple Pizza, Cookies, Hamburgers, Blue Smurf Lollipops, Blue Fires (Legend of Zelda), Noodles, Cake, Rice, Chicken, Vanilla Ice Cream, Starbucks, and Water. **The bloopers he had the most fun making were the Ssenmodnar series. **SMG4 doesn't enjoy listening to the Jonas Brothers. **The song that best describes him the most is Justin Bieber's "Baby". **SMG4's account password is "iloveass69". **SMG4 would live underwater in a magical place full of ponies and Teletubbies. This is strange because he said he doesn't like Teletubbies in "Super Mario 64 Bloopers: 0% of Spaghetti", and he is often scared of them in all of his bloopers, (unless he changed his mind and still dislikes them). **In person, SMG4 doesn't like school, however he never missed day and always had perfect attendance due to his high persistence, even when he got sick he studied hard. **SMG4 was pretty "demented" as a child, and was just playing games. **SMG4 has a look-alike character alongside Wario and Waluigi in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! episode, "Plumber's Academy". *His video "Who let the chomp out?" accumulated more than 10 million views in just 7 months. It still remains as his most popular video today. **Said video also got a sequel called "SM64 Bloopers: Who let the chomp out...AGAIN!?". *It was thought in several bloopers that SMG4 might be gay or at least bi. This is most strongly evidenced by a major scene in "Mushroom Wars: That Space Part 2", where SMG4 not only takes the gang to a gay bar, but he is approached by a naked man saying that his "butt had gotten bigger since the last time he was there". However, in "Ssenmodnar 6.64 (100k Special QNA Edition)", he clarified that he is not actually gay. It's possible that SMG4 was at one point forced to be at the gay bar against his will. **In War of the Fat Italians 2014, The Gay Sex challenge shows Mario might be gay (or bi) because he went on with the challenge, while SMG4 was pretty freaked out by the challenge. ***In super mario 64 bloopers: S.M.G club SMG4 punched Mario away when he tried to dance with him. *According to Mario goes to DIDNEY WORL, SMG4 hates his first blooper. *SMG4's color code may be based on Stanley the Bugman from Donkey Kong 3 and the color palette/skin for Player 4 in the minigame Mario Bros. Battle in the Super Mario Advance series, or Mario/Jumpman's colors on the boxart for the Classic NES Series Donkey Kong Game Boy Advance port. *In "Ssenmodnar 6.64 (100k special Qna Edition)", SMG4 stated that MegaMan765's SM64 Bloopers were (probably) what inspired him to start making bloopers himself. *SMG4 has watched some YouTube Poops of his bloopers, most of them were by NationOfOranges696, and liked and commented on them. *SMG4's birthday is on May 24 and is 20, meaning he was born on May 24, 1999. *He's the most subscribed SM64 Machinimist/blooper maker on YouTube. *'MarioMario54321' made him a protagonist in his new movie Back to the Fourth Dimension (The Rainbow Colonies). *When SMG4 first made his channel, he named it "supermarioglitchy4" before eventually shortening the name in 2014. *SMG4 supposedly has some alt accounts, although he never actually reveals it, although one is theawesomario, '''currently named TheAwesomeMario. *SMG4 finally showed his '''real life appearance in the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge and Mario in Real Life?!?!, proving he is indeed the guy from the end of Da Glitch. *SMG4's favorite Mario game other than SM64 is Super Fat Mario as stated in his Q & A Video. *SMG4 likes beer. *In Guards N' Retards: Prisoners, one of the drinks in the video is Solo. Solo is an Australian drink, the same country he lives in. *According to SMG4 AT E3 2017 - NEW MARIO RABBIDS, MARIO ODYSSEY AND SEEING MIYAMOTO!!, he doesn't like to play XBOX 360. *SMG4's character is shown to be a meme dealer in newer episodes, such as Mariotube 2. *His archenemy and rival is SMG3, similar to Bowser (formerly) and Wario being Mario’s archenemy and rival respectively. *SMG4 has been featured multiple times in the VS show "Cartoon Fight Club". Some of his opponents have been SML Mario, Jeffy, ExplodingTNT, and TheOdd1sOut, and he has won against all of them. *During Mushroom and Morons, he was a fire-breathing dragon who could also wield a shotgun. *Bowser thought SMG4 had a disability because SMG4 likes Pineapple Pizza. *Starting in SMG4: Mario's Illegal Operation, SMG4 (now mixed/balanced with his meme lines) has Luke's voice clips, not just in his commercial/promotional appearances, rap battles, or as the Merch Fairy. Video Game Appearances *SMG4: The Beat 'em Up! Game (Playable) *SMG4: Game of the Fat Italians (Playable) Gallery SMG4.png SMG4 Social Media.png SuperMarioGlitchy4.jpg SMG4 Spriter.png Screen Shot 2015-06-07 at 5.26.39 AM.png Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Guys Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Bad Guys Category:Smg's